The University of California at Santa Cruz (UCSC) proposes to initiate a new training grant which we have titled "BACCALAUREATE BRIDGE To The BIOMEDICAL SCIENCES (ACCESS) PROGRAM". The specific objectives of this application which has a strong chemistry focus are: (l) To assist and motivate minority Monterey Bay Area community college students in completing difficult introductory courses that are the gateway to a biomedical oriented curriculum. (2) To increase the number of minority community college students considering majors with a biomedical relevance. (3) To increase the number of minority Monterey Bay Area community college students that successfully transfer to four year institutions with majors in the sciences, especially chemistry and biochemistry. The program will be implemented by initiating activities aimed at: (l) Enhancing the initial academic success of minority community college students by appointing as many as twenty four such students at each of the three collaborating community colleges as ACCESS students. The students will be engaged in a network of honors introductory science course (especially chemistry) study sessions modeled after the UCSC Academic Excellence (ACE) program. (2) Introducing rising freshmen students to the tools of biomedical science inquiry by appointing up to 24 ACCESS Fellows as participants in a summer research methods institute. (3) Introducing all students in the program to, the world of undergraduate research by inviting them to annual chemistry undergraduate research symposia. (4) Introducing transferring students to biomedical research opportunities at UCSC by assisting in their application to ongoing summer programs at UCSC. (6) Disseminating information about the mechanisms of transfer to four year institutions and especially the UCSC Guaranteed Admission for Transfer Entry (GATE) Program for community college students. (7) Providing opportunities for collaboration between University and Community College faculty in the development and implementation of more effective teaching strategies, methods and materials. Four major educational institutions from the California central coastal region will collaborate in this proposal. It involves an educational transition program between a baccalaureate (and PAD) degree granting institution, the University of California at Santa Cruz and three two year institutions, Cabrillo College, Hartnell College, and Monterey Peninsula College. The subject areas of chemistry, biochemistry and biology with a biomedical relevance are to be emphasized. Participating faculty are from departments of chemistry and biology.